


Friend Like You

by pyukumuku



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: Gen, its platonic but ill make more gay shit lol, no its not fates!leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyukumuku/pseuds/pyukumuku
Summary: Leon tells his friends how he met Valbar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this will p[robably be like, super irrelevant after echoes comes out and we see leon and valbros actual supports but. im Gay. so, my city now.
> 
> (also i hc leon comes from a not well off family and joined the army for them so my city now x2)

—

Leon never really paid attention to how his fellow comrades reacted when he was saved by, in their words, the great knight of Rigel. His goal was to die in battle anyways, so to be saved…was something minor to him. He was quite interested in the knight who saved him, though. Despite being a total nobody, the knight took the time to help Leon.

The archer sighed as he dried his hair. He could feel his eyeliner all over his cheeks from when he wiped his face. He made a mental note to clean off his eyeliner first before doing anything else. “Aaah…” With a delighted sigh, he welcomed the cold air against his skin. The spring was nice, but the warm air eventually gets the best of everyone. The male quickly redressed and after some adjustment, properly set out to greet the day.

“Oooi, Leon!!” From the side, called two lancers that Leon was acquainted with. He considers them friends, of course. After all, the first time he joined was a rocky start…but they helped ease it for him. “We heard you fought with the Great Knight! That’s so awesome! So, how did it feel?” The lancer, Jahn, put an arm around Leon’s shoulder.  

The other lancer, Rufus, continued to pester Leon. “Was he as cool and gruff as they say? Did he strike fear within our Zofian foes?” The two of them eagerly waited for Leon’s response.

Leon himself sighed and smiled. He didn’t know what he was going to do with the two of them. He brushed off Jahn’s hand away and sat back against a chair. “Oh, all right. I guess I’ll tell you two the story, but don’t ask me again! I hate bothers~.”

The lancers’ faces brightened after hearing the confirmation from Leon. They pulled their own chairs and listened closely to Leon’s story.  

The archer sighed as he put one leg over the other. “You two are so excitable…” He brushed his hair away from his eye and cleared his throat. “It started…—

\---

  
The rain fell upon his skin.

All he felt was the wetness staining his face, and the damp grass beneath him.

It was cold.

Oh, so terribly cold.

Leon didn’t know whether he should be happy he was close to achieving his goal, but…he didn’t want it to end this way. Not yet. He stood up, gritting his teeth as he grasped his already bleeding wound. He still had a job to do. He can’t just die now, not yet. He wasn’t doing this just for himself, but for his family. They desperately need the money. To die here would be…dishonoring them. He knew that, and wanted to accept his fate. But he knew deep down that it would be unfair of him to die now when he still hasn ’t done his job.

All around him were the sound of footsteps and shouting, primarily from other Zofian soldiers. They were still fighting…but some were looking for their lost bounty. Escaping was going to be harder than Leon thought…

But that wasn’t enough to dissuade his new will to live. The archer held his bow close. He may be injured, but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t lost his skill with his bow. The most he might be able to do is distractions, but that would be what he needed.

His gasps grew heavier as he tried to bypass the forest, all he needed to do was go the opposite direction and find any Rigelian soldiers he could. Soon, he found the opening he needed, the path that would lead him to his fellow soldiers. And with that, Leon had started to go faster towards his goal. He didn’t care about anything else. He reached his hand out, but fell to the ground. His legs have given out. No. No, no, no, no…! The archer desperately crawled closer, he was so close! This can’t just be it! "Damn it…!” His words were his own mistake, as he realised he had made his location clear. He started hearing more footsteps, closer than before. Leon shut his eyes, he wasn’t ready. He didn’t want to die. Not now, not yet…

He had expected a swift stab to his back, but when he opened his eyes, he found himself being carried up by a knight he hasn’t seen before. “Are you all right!?” The larger man called out. Once the knight noticed, Leon’s wounds, his expression had changed into a grave one. The knight set Leon down and carried his lance. “…You wait here.” The knight swiftly took down a Zofian soldier with no effort, and had continued to do so.

Leon steadied himself and stood up. He was close to freedom, he could leave right now.  

But…

\---

“But what, but what!” Jahn had slammed the table with his fists in excitement and irritation at Leon cutting off from there. “What happened next?!”

Leon frowned at Jahn and wagged a finger. “What did I say about nuisances? That’s right.” He stared sternly at his friend as he watched Jahn slowly remove his fists from the table in shame. After that was over, he had simply huffed. “There’s nothing else to say, a cleric and two other soldiers had already found me and taken me back. What do you even want me to say? After all, I’m back in one piece. So you should figure out the rest.”  

Jahn rubbed the back of his neck once he realised that Leon was right. What else was there to say? Jahn stood up along with Rufus. “Y-Yeah, our bad…sorry for my little outburst. You’re probably still healing from that injury, right? We could leave you alone if you’d like…”

Leon had simply leaned back and smiled. “That would be kind of you if you did so.”

The lancers smiled and waved, leaving to continue their own work. “We’ll see you later, Leon!”

Leon smiled and waved back, sighing once his friends were gone. “Phew…I’m glad they didn’t try and pressure me. I didn’t want to mention what happened next…” Leon suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump.

“And why didn’t you do that?” The source of the hand was his good friend, Valbar. The knight had crossed his arms and sat beside the archer. “It wouldn’t hurt if you told em'…”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Leon crossed his arms and pouted. “I have nothing to tell.”

Valbar smirked. “Oh, so that’s it. Tryin’ to protect my reputation or somethin’? Glad I gotta friend as thoughtful as you!” He laughed as he ruffled Leon’s hair.

Leon chuckled as he brushed Valbar’s hand away. “Would it have really made a difference if I told them or not?”   
“Prolly not. But the more important thing here…” Valbar stood up and crossed his arms again, staring sternly at Leon.

“…What?” Leon tilted his head to the side. “Is there something on my face?” He gasped, putting his hands on his cheek. “Don’t tell me I still have eyeliner on here–!”

“You’re still injured! The cleric toldja that you need yer’ rest!” With a grunt, Valbar held Leon up. “I’m takin’ ya back to yer room. No buts!” He refuted Leon before he tried to argue back.

Leon sighed as he leaned back into Valbar’s arms. “Oh, fine…” But when Valbar looked away, a smile grew on Leon’s face.

“I’m glad I have a friend like you, Valbar.”

\---

Leon could escape, the exit was right there. But…he couldn’t just leave the knight on his own. His mind was already made up by the time he took his bow back up. Even ignoring his wound once he head into position. The archer pulled on the bowstring, scoping out targets. “…I see you…” He smiled and licked his lips as he targeted a mage trying to pull a sneak attack on Valbar. He aimed, and fired. Getting a perfect shot right in the head. The archer turned his attention back to Valbar and scanned the area for more mages. Satisfied that they were none, he aimed at the soldiers that Valbar had trouble with, taking them out with the same ease.

Valbar was surprised when he saw that his enemies were suddenly shot down with arrows, once he realised who the source might be coming from. He turned around to see a smirking Leon standing above, putting his bow to his side,. “…Heh.” Valbar smiled as he tipped his helmet down and gave Leon a thumbs-up.

Leon was surprised when he received the gesture, but smiled and returned it. He had planned to step down and join him, but with his first step came fatigue, causing him to be dizzy. Leon gripped his head, accidentally slipping when he lost his footing. “Woah–!”

Valbar dropped his weapon and shield and rushed to catch Leon. Once Leon was secure in his arms, he let out a heavy sigh. “Almost lost ya…don’t do that ever again, ya hear me?!”

Leon replied with a tired chuckle, putting his hand to his head. “Oh, all right. Fine…ugh, my everything hurts…”

“Well, that’s what ya get when ya don’t listen t’ yer friends and stay down.”

Friends, did he call Leon a friend? “Ex…cuse me? Did you call me your friend?”

“Course I did! I saved ya, and ya saved me! If it weren’t fer you, I woulda been fried from that whole magic business…”

Leon couldn’t help but laugh at Valbar’s words, though he quickly regretted it as his sides were pained from his laughter. “…” Leon decided, since Valbar called him his friend… “…My name is Leon.”

“Leon, eh? I heard of you before…yer that fashionable archer guy I keep hearin’ about, right?”

“I suppose I must be famous, then…”

Valbar laughed back. “Yeah you are! I keep hearin’ about yer skills with a bow. And it looks like they were true! Name’s Valbar, nice to meetcha!”

“Valbar, huh…”

Leon smiled as he commited the name to memory, they were friends after all.

—


End file.
